


Devilish

by Wine_By_Candlelight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wine_By_Candlelight/pseuds/Wine_By_Candlelight
Summary: After a shitty night out, Hermione has an idea as to how to make it up to Draco. More domestic Dramione smut!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is part 2 in my Domestic Dramione Literary Universe.

Hermione bit back a devilish smile. An interesting idea had just popped into her head. She and Draco had just gotten home from a failed outing with Lavender and Ron. Hermione and Ron had fallen out after she had announced her relationship with Draco. But after a couple years, the two had reached an amiable level. As a sign of good faith, Hermione had planned a double date, inviting Ron and his wife-to-be out for drinks. And though she had coerced Draco into coming along with the promise of a good time, the evening was anything but. Soon after they had all arrived, Ron and Lavender had gotten into such nasty argument, Ron ended up storming out. Which left Hermione and Draco to console a sobbing Lavender for the last two hours. The whole affair had caused Hermione to drink quite a few more glasses of wine than she usually would and thus, she found herself in quite a daring mood. 

Hermione watched hungrily as the tall blonde finished locking up the apartment. Her eyes focused on his every movement, as if she were watching her prey. She had to admit it had been a while since the two had been intimate, though it wasn’t for the lack of interest. Rather, the two of them had wildly different schedules, causing them to see very little of each other. Draco turned back towards her; his face, while perfectly statuesque, had a shadow of weariness. He loosened his tie and gave her a bemused look. “That was an absolute shit-show. Next time you want us to spend time with your friends, choose Potter. He and I get along at the very least.” She rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t deny that tonight was truly awful. However, she knew that the night was about to get loads better. She moved towards him, took one of his hands into her own and began to lead him toward their bedroom. 

"Darling, you had quite a bit to drink tonight.” Draco’s voice held the slightest air of concern, “Would you like some water?” Hermione bit back a smile, she really loved that part of him. He’d often put up a cold, uncaring facade around others, but to her he would reveal his true nature. A kind and loving man riddled with social awkwardness and anxiety. “I’m fine,” she responded, bringing him into the room and shutting the door behind him. “If anything, I’m a bit tipsy.” “Well if you change your mind, I can summon you a glass at any time.” He started moving towards their bathroom, pulling he took off his tie. He hadn’t taken two steps before Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back toward her. A look of confusion flashed across his face, but it was replaced with surprise as she turned them around and pushed his back up against the wall.

Before he could react, her lips were on his. She kissed Draco passionately, immediately slipping her tongue into his mouth. He tasted of gin. His surprise only lasted a few seconds before he reciprocated with equal fervor. Her hands found their way into his hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. She felt high on the taste of his tongue, as he explored all parts of her mouth. It was only the need for oxygen that forced her to pull away. Draco chuckled, "So, I'm guessing you're in the mood then?" His signature smirk etched across his face. "Shut up." She panted, before pulling his face back to hers and sealing the space between them. While their tongues wrestled dominance, Hermione felt his hands tighten on her hips. He was holding back. Though she had never once turned down an opportunity to shag him; Draco had always put a premium on consent. While she knew that she was of sound mind, she had to let him know too. Hermione bit his lip roughly, then ran her tongue over the area to sooth it. It was her telltale sign that she wanted him. Understanding her message, he immediately allowed his hands to roam her body. 

Suddenly, she pulled back. She trained her eyes on his. "Don't move or I'll stop." He raised an eyebrow but nodded silently in agreement. With that, Hermione began kissing his neck. Licking and biting him, eliciting short sighs of pleasure. She was quick to unbutton his shirt, she wanted to feel him. As she started to move lower with her kisses, she brought her hands down his chest, letting her nails leave light red marks in their wake. The sensation made him inhale with a hiss, a delicious sound that egged her on. As she began to work down his abdomen, she let her eyes flick up to his face. Hermione could see the anticipation and desire gleaming in his eyes.

He let out a soft gasp as she started to kiss down the ridge of his pelvic bone. She skillfully unbuckled his belt and pushed down his pants. The sight of his tented boxers caused her to bite her lower lip. She could barely contain her excitement. Hermione started off slowly, rubbing him through his boxers. She brought her lips to his clothed cock and licked up the shaft, teasing him. He rewarded her with a soft, pained “ _ Fuck.” _ Desire overtook her as she pulled down his boxers, took his turgid member in her hands, and began to stroke. Softly, she began kissing up his shaft. Once she reached the head, she moved back down and licked his full length with a broad tongue. Draco let out a soft moan and let the back of his head fall back against the wall. Hermione continued these long, slow licks, relishing in the sound of his reciprocating moans. The taste of him was addicting, she could feel the arousal ripple through her core. Slowly, she brought her mouth to the head of his cock; First kissing it, then letting her tongue run round his glans. From the corner of her eye she saw his fist clench, he was abiding by her instructions. She took one of his hands and brought it to her head. She was giving him permission to touch her. He immediately entangled his hands into her hair, pulling it back to give him a clearer view of her.

Hermione brought her eyes back up to his, as she slowly lowered her lips around his head and continued to move down his shaft. He let out a strangled groan. She started moving up and down, letting her tongue draw zig zag patterns on his dick. Soon she hollowed her cheeks and began sucking. His moans grew more erratic as her pace increased. She took a deep breath and took his cock deeper, into the back of her throat. His hands tightened in her hair as she bobbed up and down, taking him in as deeply as she could. He lightly pushed her head in rhythm. His panting became more erratic; He was getting close. Abruptly, he pulled her head away. She looked up at him indignantly. Draco’s usually steel grey eyes were stormy with lust. “Get up." his voice was quiet and commanding. Without hesitation she rose to her feet. She was waiting for this. Without breaking eye contact, Draco reached around her back and unzipped her dress. The garment fell around her feet leaving her completely uncovered. Hermione bit her lip as his eyes slowly raked over her body, pausing for a moment at her dark green, lace bra and matching thong. She watched as he shrugged off the rest of his clothing, licking her lips in anticipation. His eyes fixed back on hers. “Bend over.” As if she was under a spell, she moved to the foot of their bed, placed her hands on the bed frame, and spread her legs. 

Hermione gulped as she heard his footsteps get closer and closer. She gasped as she felt two of his fingers run over her the soaked fabric covering her crotch. He pushed the small amount of fabric aside and plunged two fingers inside her. She keened as he began moving his fingers in and out. He thrust his fingers into her a couple more times before removing his hand. Hermione looked back just in time to see Draco take his fingers in his mouth and lick them clean. She let out a soft whimper and quickly looked forward again. He moved directly behind her; she could feel the shape of his cock pressing against her ass. He leaned forward, his body pushing up against her and began kissing her neck and shoulders. His hands moved slowly up her stomach to her breasts. He continued kissing as he pulled down the lace and began pinching and teasing her sensitive nipples. A moan escaped her lips. “Draco, please.” her voice was dripping with desire. Draco brought his lips to her ear, “Anything for you.” His voice vibrated through her body causing her core to tighten. He straightened back up, pushed her thong to side and without hesitation pushed himself deep into her soaking pussy. Hermione cried out in ecstasy. He began pumping into her, each thrust bringing her to the edge of sanity. She felt his hand thread to her hair, tugging on it in time with his movements. His other hand was gripping into her hips so tightly, she was sure there would be bruises. Her moans echoed throughout the room. She was completely lost between sensations of pleasure and pain. Her arms gave out, causing her face to be pushed down onto the soft mattress. This only spurred Draco on, his movements became rougher and every so often he would spank her, hard, causing her to cry out and tighten around him. 

Oh God, she loved it when he took control. She loved being at his mercy. She loved being his. "Draco I’m so close." she could barely register the words coming out of her mouth “Fuck....Draco…Yes...yes...yes. I love you...please.” He let go of her hair and brought his hand down to her clit. For a moment, Hermione felt breathless and then it was like a lightning strike. She screamed in pleasure as she climaxed. It felt as though fire flooded her veins, running from fingertips to her toes. Her eyes rolled back and shut as she rode out her orgasm around his cock. She left her legs give way and he pushed her up even harder against the bed frame as he plunged into her a few more times until he came deep inside of her. He let out a groan of pleasure that sounded like music to her ears. He collapsed over her and pressed soft kisses on her forehead and cheek.

After a moment, he pushed himself up and then in a swift motion, picked up Hermione. She immediately hooked her arms around his neck and let her head rest against his chest. He walked over to the side of the bed and gingerly sat her down. She looked up at him and laughed breathily "Looks like I wasn’t the only one in the mood." he shook his head in amusement but wore a gentle smile. "Oh, hush you." She grinned as she used him for support to stand back up. Though her legs wobbled a bit, she was stable enough to walk. "I think I’m going to take a shower.” she said moving carefully over to the bathroom. “I wouldn’t mind if I had some company.” she added quietly. Hermione made eye contact with a disheveled Draco before removing her bra and dropping it on the floor. Sighing as she stepped into the steamy shower, she heard Draco’s voice float in “You know, I might take you up on that.” A devilish smile spread across Hermione’s face. Oh, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
